wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Over 9,000 Dollars
This is an episode of Wacky Waluigi's Wheel of Misfortune. Script Waluigi: Hello everyone, and welcome to another wacky episode of Wacky Waluigi's Wheel of Misfortune. Wait a minute, this is the Okay. Here's how the wacky game wackily works. I spin the wacky wheel at the wacky beginning of each wacky round and that is the wackily wacky amount you win for each right wacky answer for the wacky round. Okay, let's meet our wacky contestants. Wario: I'm Wacky Wario! WACKY AAAAAAAAAAGH! Toad: I'm Wacky Toad! Wacky yeah! Mario: I'mma Wacky Mario! Let's wackily go! Luigi: I'm Wacky Wacky Luigi. Donkey Kong: And I'm Wacky Donkey Wacky Kong. Waluigi: Okay. Here we wackily go. (spins the wacky wheel (or whee!)) We have wackily landed on 450 wacky dollars. Each wacky question in wacky round 1 will be worth 450 wacky dollars. Here is the first wacky question so get wackily ready. Who created Nintendo? (Wario buzzes in) Yes, Wario? Wario: My mom? Waluigi: No. YOU SUCK! Who's next? (Mario buzzes in) Mario: Duh! Shigeru Miyamoto. Waluigi: Correct. Mario gets 450 wacky dollars. The rest of you wackily SUCK! Here is the second wacky question. What wacky dinosaur was introduced in the wacky Mario series in 1990 and in what game? (Luigi buzzes in) Luigi: The wacky answer is wacky Yoshi in Super Mario World. Waluigi: Correct. Okay. Wacky Mario and Wacky Luigi each have 450 wacky dollars. The rest of you have nothing. We have 4 questions left. Let's go a little crazy now. In which episode of Phineas and Ferb did Candace actually bust Phineas and Ferb? (Mario buzzes in) Mario: The answer is Interview with a Platypus. Waluigi: Correct. Mario has 900 dollars. Luigi has 450 dollars. Everyone else SUCKS! Toad: Hey! Waluigi: Shut up. Question number 4: What is one plus eighteen thousand nine hundred ninety-nine? (Toad buzzes in) Toad: Bzzzzzzt! Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt! Bzzzzzzzzzzt! The answer is nineteen thousand. Waluigi: Correct. You now have 450 dollars. Just like Luigi. Wario and Donkey Kong SUCK! Question 5: What city is the Rainy City? Hint: It's in Washington. (Wario buzzes in) Wario: Seattle! Waluigi: Correct! Final question. Donkey Kong, if you don't get this, you will have 0 dollars after this round, What character is a gorilla? (Donkey Kong buzzes in) Donkey Kong: Me! Waluigi: That's right. Everyone has money now. Mario, you are in the lead with 900 dollars, and I'm going to give you over 9000 dollars for this round. That puts you way ahead with 10,000 dollars. Time for this commercial break. We're back. Mario: Seriously? Waluigi: Okay, Mario has 10 thousand dollars. Everyone else has 450 dollars. Time for round 2. (spins the wheel) 900 dollars. Each question will be worth 900 dollars. This time, we have three questions, so let's get started. In Major League Baseball, who is the active leader in hits? Wario: Derek Jeter. Waluigi: Correct. YOU DO NOT SUCK. Category:Wacky Waluigi's Wheel of Misfortune Category:Mario Category:Scripts Category:Randomness Category:Wacky